Captivated by an Angel
by Sadisticyandere
Summary: Midnight x Angel Sorano x Macbeth Rated Mature due to future lemon chapters and profound language. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1 Crime Sorciere

It had been almost a year since the former Oracion Seis joined Crime Sorciere. Everyone seemed to be on better terms with Jellal, the man who enslaved the former dark guild at the Tower of Heaven. They used their real names again though calling them by their codenames was alright as well.

It was early spring as the guild wandered around as they searched for Zeref from leads. Almost like a wild goose chase to Midnight but he didn't complain to much. After all, he was somewhat free. The trees rustled as his sloth-like tendencies made him want to curl up under a cool, shady tree and rest. They have been walking for a while so a short break wouldn't hurt.

"Mind if we stop and take a break Jellal?" Midnight asked. He never asked for much, especially from Jellal.

Jellal noticed the Nightmare mage looked more tired than usual. "Sure, I suppose it couldn't hurt. There's an abandoned Inn not to far away, can you hold out until then?"

Midnight's eyebrow rose up to Jellal's question. An abandoned Inn? He wondered how Jellal knew about it but then again it is Jellal.

"I can manage until we get there.." Midnight said in a quite tone. He still doesn't trust Jellal but even if the Inn was abandoned, it's better than nothing.

"An Inn you say? I'm assuming you've been there before. Any futons or secret food supplies? There better be a bath!" Angel said in a bitchy tone. Angel hated not bathing, they all could use one.

"I have. It's more like a secret base, there is running water and there is futons in the rooms. They could use a washing before use of course." Jellal answered calmly to the Angelic Mage.

"Thank the heavens! Finally something good has come of this useless goose chase!" Angel was far more excited to get to the Inn than Midnight. It was almost a gift of relaxation.

They trudged along as night began to fall. They reached the Inn before the sun set beyond the horizon. Midnight sighed in relief, he finally gets to rest. He thought to himself, took a whole fucking day to get here, not to far my ass Jellal!

Angel rushed in before anyone else and started rummaging through the Inn. "I'll wash the futons..you all can relax if you like." Jellal said. He was beat down but it's the least he could do. "I'll help you." Meredy chimed in. They went in and started pulling out the bedding to wash with a silent sense of gratitude from the rest. The night grew as Midnight sat in the corner of the room resting his eyes hoping to eat, shower, and finally sleep.

Everyone got cleaned up as Midnight dozed off. He felt a familiar nudge. "Hey..Macbeth..wake up. You should probably get in the shower before Sorano does. You know how long she takes." Cobra said quietly. Midnight popped open an eye. "Thanks Erik.." With that Midnight stood up.

"Erik what the fuck?! I was going to get in the bath!" Angel exclaimed. "Macbeth hadn't gotten a shower yet Sorano. You take forever and he wouldn't get one." Erik said haughtily. With that Angel tossed some loose strands of her silver hair over her shoulder. Macbeth watched Angel toss her hair at the corner of his eye before turning to Cobra. Cobra nodded as he read Midnight's thank you thought. Midnight and Cobra were really close. So close that Cobra doesn't have to read his thoughts to know what he feels or thinks. Midnight went up stairs to the only usable bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. He decided to relax a bit instead of showering, he was tired. As the tub filled, Midnight went over to the sink and washed off his make up and took down his side braid and put his hair beads on the counter. He disrobed his garments and hung his coat over a rack next to his clean towel. Jellal didn't just do the bedding, he did the towels too. Earlier as they headed to the Inn Jellal had said this would be a week vacation to blow off some steam and relax, Midnight actually was pleased with Jellal for once. He stepped into the tub with a large sigh of pleasure as the heat instantly warmed his cold body. This little vacation was going to be great, almost like a tiny taste of heavenly freedom.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bath, The Dream, and the

Midnight relaxed in total bliss in the hot bath. Man was it great. He slid down as his arms spread apart taking up the side of the tub like it was a recliner chair. He briefly shut his eyes as thoughts cooed in his brain.

Mmm is this what freedom could taste like? I wonder how long it will take..to be finally free..

With those thoughts he sighed. They instantly changed to something else. Something he wished to do and wished he had. Angel. He desired to confess to the mage for quite a long time. Her nature, her strength of will, her eyes that soar the heavens. She was his freedom. He sat up in the tub and looked into the water as sweat drops from the heat dripped off his forehead and into the water.

She most likely doesn't return the feelings, he thought. Maybe she does. That I'm not sure of, I guess I can confess during this vacation..if I work up the nerve to do so. She is a handful but she is worth it.

Suddenly he heard voices arguing. It was Cobra and Angel. "I said he's still in there!" Cobra yelled. "He never takes this long he probably fell asleep! Or he left to explore!" Angel yelled back. Before Cobra could pull her back she barged into the steamy bathroom as Midnight's eyes widened with utter surprise. Angel's eyes grew big as her cheeks began to turn rosy pink before turning away and stomping out with no apology whatsoever but with a thought of a naked Midnight in her brain.

"Sorry Macbeth she wouldn't listen.." Cobra said.

Midnight sighed. "It's fine Erik when does she ever listen?"

Cobra chuckled. "Yeah your right, surprised you actually are relaxing up in here. To tired or you got something on your mind?" Cobra raised a brow as he respectfully decided not to read his best friend's thoughts.

"Both actually, you know I don't mind you prying through my thoughts. " Midnight said.

"Yeah I know but something told me I should let you tell me instead of me pushin' it." Cobra said as he turned to leave. "Take your time and sorry about all this."

Midnight taunted jokingly "With the bath or talking to you?" He knew what he meant but he couldn't help but make a sarcastic joke. Cobra laughed. "You are so difficult but you know I mean both. See you downstairs when your done." With that he left.

Midnight felt his lips curve into a smile. His friends were something he could never trade in.

Sorano saw me naked..wonder how she took that one. He chuckled with the thought of Angel's expression. With that he washed his hair and pulled the plug, draining the water from the tub. He got out of the tub as his body glistened with water droplets. He grabbed his towel, drying off as he then wrapped it around his waist. He braided his lock of hair again as he put the beads back into his hair. He didn't do his makeup since he was going straight to bed. He slipped on his boxers and pants before slipping his belt around his waist. He put his shirt on, zipping up the front before grabbing his coat and slung it over his shoulder. He was still warm and didn't need it at the moment. He exited the bathroom as he noticed the Angelic Mage standing right next to the bathroom door. He raised his brow, "What is it Sorano? Hoping to get more of a show?" He remarked. Her faced went rosy again as she crossed her arms. "N-No! I came to apologize and ACTUALLY get in the bath finally! I-If your going to say shit like that I'm not going to apologize! Hmpf!" She scoffed as she marched into the steamy bathroom with her red stricken face as the door slammed shut. He chuckled as he went downstairs to the smell of food.

"Sorano slammed the door so loud it hurt my ears." Cobra laughed. "Did you say something sarcastic again Macbeth?" Hoteye asked.

"You don't need to ask Richard if you know." Midnight chuckled lightly. "That girl is a piece of work." Racer chimed in.

"COME AND GET IT!" Meredy shouted. "Damn that hurt my ears more!" Cobra scoffed. "Erik maybe you need some earplugs." Midnight joked. Cobra laughed as they all got up and headed into the kitchen of the Inn. "Angel went into the bath right? I'll heat her up some food when she's all done!" Meredy said cheerfully.

"Thank you for this lovely meal Meredy." Hoteye said. The rest nodded in agreement before Midnight spoke up.

"Jellal..why are you giving us such a vacation? You aren't resting. Is this a way to win us over?" Midnight said as he stared at Jellal.

"You all worked so hard and I decided you need a vacation. Of course I'm not resting or who will cook and keep things tidy? I can't have Meredy be ruing her vacation over it. You all look like you could use one." He said. They all shrugged like it was nothing yet they were grateful. Even Midnight was but he wouldn't say it.

After dinner Midnight went to one of the abandoned rooms which was clean thanks to Jellal playing the housekeeper. Each member got their own room which was really nice. Midnight laid out his now clean futon and blanket as he then got into it and wound himself in the blanket like a child and fell fast asleep.

"I'm alone...it's to dark...I can't see..." Midnight shuddered suddenly a beautiful glowing light shrouded the darkness as Angel appeared, hugging Midnight. "You're not alone Macbeth. I'm right here.." She cooed. Midnight wrapped his arms around Angel as he felt a sudden joy in his heart. Angel leaned in and kissed Midnight's cheek.

Midnight awoke to the smell of food. Dammit it was all just a dream. He thought to himself as the birds chirped outside his window. Morning had come once again, this time he wasn't to pleased. He needed to space himself until he can work up the nerve to tell Angel. He let out a sigh as he got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom, his room was the closest to it. He knocked on the door politely to see if anyone was inside. There was two girls with them, he really didn't want any problems. No one responded which was a good sign, he opened the door to an empty bathroom. He sighed with relief as he went inside to do his makeup and fix his hair. He applied his eyeliner and mascara to his taste before applying his slick black lipstick. His lips curved into his usual sadistic grin of approval. He reached over to his bag of cosmetics and pulled out a cologne Angel once got him for his birthday, he never wore it because he figured he would be fighting so much that no one would notice. He spritzed enough on him to entice yet not to much. Now satisfied, he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs to Meredy's call for breakfast.

Mm breakfast smells good, he thought to himself. He took a seat next to Cobra and Hoteye took the other chair. Everyone assembled for breakfast. It was a quiet, yet, peaceful breakfast. Midnight drank some of his coffee first before taking a piece of bacon to his smooth, slick black lips. He nibbled on the bacon, enjoying it. He was pretty content until Hoteye spoke up.

"Macbeth is that cologne your wearing? It smells quite wonderful!" He exclaimed. Everyone turned towards the Nightmare mage. He continued to eat as if it were normal.

"Yes I am Richard. Decided to finally wear it since we aren't fighting and put it to use instead of letting it go to waste." He took another sip of coffee remaining calm and collected. Suddenly he heard the Angelic mage chuckle as he raised a brow. "What's so amusing Sorano? Happy I put your gift to use?" He said cooly. "Quite so Macbeth. You actually used it. It was quite a lot of jewels for it you know, it's nice to see you not letting it rot away. " she chuckled once more before spooning a bite of her parfait. He took another sip of coffee before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Never thought you would actually wear that Macbeth, it's nice though so I can't complain. Just didn't take you as a guy for cologne." Cobra said as he ate. "I don't really care for most colognes. They smell or they are degrading or strong. Just got tired of seeing it in my cosmetic bag and decided that I'll use it this vacation. " he replied.

"Hmm sounds like a cover up to me." Meredy said in a playful tone. Midnight turned to her with a look of question. "What are you getting at Meredy?" He asked in a slight demeanor tone. "I bet you were the one who got into the Sake last night didn't you? That's why your wearing cologne to cover it." She said as if she cracked the case. "I don't drink." Midnight said as he took another sip of coffee. It was true, he hated alcohol. "That was me Meredy." All eyes turned to Jellal. "I drank a little bit, figured I could every now and then. I'm not much of a drinker, it's rare I do, but it's a vacation so why not. If you don't believe me you can check my room." He shrugged and continued to eat.

"I had no idea you drank." Meredy said as she giggled a bit.

"No one really did and it wasn't a secret. I'm pretty sure all of you drink except you Meredy and Macbeth, who hates alcohol." With that Jellal took a sip of his tea. Midnight looked at Jellal from the corner of his eye.

Is he bringing the attention to himself so the others stop questioning me about the cologne? Asshole. It's just cologne. It's not like I'm that obvious, he thought. He finished his breakfast and excused himself and went outside. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, bright and lovely.

"How lovely, like pink clouds sent from angels."

Midnight turned around to see Sorano standing there gazing at him with a hand planted on her hips.


	3. Chapter 3 How Do You Feel?

"Sorano.." Midnight said cooly. He acted as he usual does, cool and calm.

"You're so obvious Macbeth. So tell me, who is the lucky lady?" She asked with a chuckle afterwards. Never had she imagined that Midnight would ever fall in love.

"Obvious? Who else can tell Sorano?" He questioned as his brow furrowed slightly.

"No one does I can tell because I purposely bought you that cologne to wear to impress someone. Knowing you would use it if you ever felt the need to." She laughed.

"Oh? Is that so? You followed me out here to tell me what I already know? How interesting. What else do you know Sorano?" He questioned.

"That's it, that's all I know. I can't guess on who the girl is and it may not even be a girl by the way you act Macbeth." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you suggesting that I'm gay?" He stood there with a blank expression as he stood right in front of her, he got a little to close for Angel's taste, in fact her cheeks started to turn pink.

"I'm not suggesting it asshole! I'm not sure on your sexuality so how the fuck would I know?!" She sputtered as he got a little closer. "Y-You're to close.." She stuttered.

"You really can't take a hint can you Sorano?" He got closer as she felt his chest against her, his scent overflowing her senses.

"W-What the hell..?! I-I..." Her voice trailed off as she caught on to what Midnight was getting at. He loved her. Simple as that.

How did I not notice this?! He loved me all this time..dammit! H-He's to close...his scent..damn him! She thought to herself as her face was dark crimson.

"It seems you get it now. You don't have to answer right away." He stepped back as he turned away and started to head back inside. He put his hands in his coat pockets as he strode away with what it seemed to be a small smile curved upon his lips. Angel watched him enter the building as her face stayed crimson and her heart throbbing in her chest. She couldn't muster the words to tell him at that moment, she would later on. Right now she needed to stay away until she calmed down so she sat beneath a cherry blossom tree as the petals danced past her.

Tonight. She thought. It'll be tonight.

Night fell as everyone ate in cheery attitudes for once. They actually had a good laugh here and there instead of silence. As dinner came to an end everyone took turns showering and cleaning themselves up leaving Angel the last since she took the longest. Midnight exited the bathroom as Angel walked past him without any word of exchange as she closed the door behind her. Midnight went to his room as he flopped on his futon and fell asleep.

"Oi. Macbeth..wake up.." Midnight rustled in his sleep, who was bothering him at this time of night. Then he realized the angelic voice belonged to Angel. His eyes stayed closed as he answered sleepily. "Yes Sorano.?" He rolled over as his eyes finally opened. She was adorned in a white, thigh high nightgown that was just about see through. He kept his composure and stayed calm as he sat up rubbing his sleep-heavy eyes.

"I-I've thought about it.." She trailed off as her face turned bright pink with what appeared to be shyness. Midnight's expression turned from tired to surprised. He knew she felt the same way or why would she bother waking him up in the middle of the night blushing and stand half clothed in front of him.

He stood up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "No need. I know." He then smirked slightly and leaned up to her ear as his voice dropped to a cool whisper, "Why else would you come in here like that? Kukuku." He chuckled quietly. Her eyes widened with embarrassment and tried to push him away but he held onto her tightly. "No need to be embarrassed. No one is up isn't this your plan Sorano? Or am I wrong?" He looked into her light blue eyes. Her blush intensified as she mustered out what she could. "Y-You..are absolutely right..b-but I never thought it would go this far.." She turned her head away shyly. He smirked as he pulled her face close to his as he then captured her smooth, silky lips. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the cool touch of his slick lips against hers. Her eyes gently closed as she kissed him back in total bliss. Midnight had never kissed anyone let alone be intimate. He knew the same was for Angel despite how she acted, they weren't around many so it was an obvious thing. He wasn't sure what to do let alone what Angel wanted. But he decided he would do what felt right. As they kissed he traced his fingers down her bare neck as he felt her shiver slightly to his touch. He smirked into the kiss as he pulled back, biting her bottom lip gently in a teasing manner. She remained still but he could obviously tell he was doing it right. He slid his finger down to her nightgown spaghetti strap as he lopped his finger around it, not tugging it quite yet.

"I can stop or continue, but if I continue no guarantee I will hold back, I might be a little rough. I'm unaware how I'll be we can always continue another day if you truly don't want to." He looked once again into her eyes, he really was serious. He didn't want to push it because of her just acting in such manner. He loved her and he could wait as long as she was ready to. He would prefer her being comfortable around him first before doing these things but he wanted to make sure if that's what she wanted. She made him go soft in his sadistic heart.

"I-I..think we should continue another day..I w-want to get used to things first. I-I..can't believe you're being so gentle.." She wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

"You made me go soft in the heart what can I say?" He hugged her close as he felt a happy smile crawl across his face. He had never smiled like this and he was happy.

"Your smile..you should smile more often Macbeth it's quite charming." She cooed.

"It seems I might end up doing so. Who knows really. But I'm pretty damn sure everyone will know now. Erik listens to everything though he will be respectful about it, but this one I'm sure he won't keep to himself." He said.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you it shouldn't matter, they are our close friends so they should have the right to know." She said. "I better get back to my room, sleep well Macbeth." She kissed his cheek gently with a smile as she exited his room and headed towards her own.

She might just turn me soft. She's well worth it though. Hmm I wonder how this vacation will go now that this won't be a secret. It doesn't matter because I know how you feel Sorano, and, it's something I'm overjoyed with.


	4. Chapter 4 Vacation in Paradise? Crime

Midnight awoke to a still, uneasy morning. Breakfast was being made, Midnight can smell it. What's with this...silence..? It's so still..almost alarming, Midnight thought curiously. Midnight got out of bed and headed down the hall rubbing his sleepy eyes as he knocked on the bathroom door, no answer, he walked in casually and prepped himself for the day. He once again put on the cologne and with the finishing touch his black lipstick. He sighed heavily as he made his way into the dining hall. He entered as everyone was quiet, still-like as they ate. Angel isn't here..? He thought. He took his normal chair in between Cobra and Hoteye. No one spoke. He took a sip of his coffee as the stillness made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't speak, he didn't feel it was necessary. "Ahem. Hate to interrupt the silence..care to tell me what this is all about?" Jellal asked. Midnight rose a brow in question. Jellal asked before he could, how interesting.

"Sorano isn't here, is she still asleep?" Asked Meredy.

"She's awake but she won't come downstairs." Cobra said.

"But why not?" Meredy asked disappointed. Everyone looked towards Midnight, except Jellal and Meredy.

"Why do you all assume I did something?" Midnight sighed heavily. "Erik told us which you knew he was going to do Macbeth." Racer said. "Is it wrong I love Sorano? Is it wrong she feels the same?" Midnight question with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Of course not but it's just..interesting. I never would imagine you would fall for Sorano." Hoteye said. "And why is that Richard?" Midnight struck back. "I always thought you um..liked men." Hoteye said nervously. Midnight rose a brow. "So I'm going to assume this silence is because you all thought I was gay, correct?" Racer, Cobra, and Hoteye nodded slowly. Meredy and Jellal's expression completely changed to utter confusion.

"Well I'm not gay sorry to disappoint." With that he stood up a bit fiercely, he took his coffee and left.

"Well that didn't go well. We just wanted to support him and Sorano. Sorano is to embarrassed to come down here..she's cursing herself, and now Macbeth is pissed off. Which is really rare. We really need to work on our support." Cobra said with a heavy sigh.

"I have no idea what just happened..but whatever it is..hopefully works out." Jellal said as he took a sip of tea. Everyone else nodded in a silent agreement.

Midnight stomped up the stairs, he went all the way to the roof to be alone and drink his coffee. He didn't like the atmosphere of that conversation, he knew they meant well but Angel hadn't come downstairs, in fact never left her room. He sighed in frustration. Obviously they support us..but do I really seem...like a Homo? The thought itched at his brain. Homo..homo..homo..well I'm not a homo I love Sorano. He thought to himself as that word still rang in his core. He finished his coffee and laid back on the roof of the building. He gazed at the white, fluffy clouds as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Macbeth...wake up." Midnight grumbled a bit as his eyes opened slowly to see Angel hovering over him. "Sorano..? Are you alright..?" Midnight asked worriedly. "Of course, I was just a little..shy I suppose. No one really knows I left my room except Jellal said you were up here. Erik most likely knows now though." She said with a chuckle. She sat down beside him as she smiled. "They really pissed you off huh? Strange how I questioned your sexuality as well. But I'm glad you aren't gay, because you're mine Macbeth." She said with her cheeks hinting that rosy color once more. Midnight sat up and smiled, it was a happy smile. "They meant well though but it was the atmosphere that wasn't to pleasing." With that Angel rested her head on Midnight's shoulder. He smiled a bit more, it was the most rarest sight that anyone can ever see, and showing it to Angel made him smile more.

"Ya know you're quite the softy despite your roughness. It's quite nice." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'll be..it's true!" Hoteye exclaimed quietly. "Shhhh!" Racer and Cobra shushed him as they secretly observed the two. "Damn..it is true." Their heads turn to see Jellal peaking from behind them. Their eyes got wide to see Jellal had followed them. "They look quite content..how sweet." Jellal said. "What are you doing here Jellal?!" They exclaimed. "Am I not allowed to be? I mean you're all here." He said as if it was a natural thing. They all looked baffled but shrugged it off as they turned their heads back to the couple.

"Sorano." Midnight snickered. "Yes Macbeth?" She responded mischievously. "Let's show them how we handle nosy intrusions." He said with a crack of sadistic chuckling. "You bet!" She chuckled as they stood up and turned towards the now scared Crime Sorciere.

"RUN!" Racer yelled out as they all started hauling ass down the stairs as quickly as possible, they were on equal terms with Racer himself!

"Nosy little bastards." Midnight laughed. "Well looks like they won't be prying anymore." Angel chuckled. "I even saw Jellal..that guy is really odd sometimes." Midnight said. "He is I agree, hmm..Meredy wasn't with them, wonder why she didn't follow?" Angel questioned. "Hmm..maybe she was being respectful." Midnight said. "She is such a sweetheart. But I bet she'll hear all about it." Angel laughed. With that they stayed on the roof until the sky turned red as the sun set and the smell of Meredy's cooking wafted in.

Everyone sat in silence once more but a more fearful, nervous silence. "I take it your spying didn't go as well as you all planned?" Meredy giggled as she broke the silence. The nervous atmosphere increased by ten-fold. "They learned their lesson Meredy, they ran so fast they were right next to Sawyer." Angel snickered. "Why didn't you spy on us as well?" Angel asked. "Well..spying isn't something I like to do. It's disrespectful, also if I really want to know what's going on I can use my Sensor Link magic to get the feeling just of it." She giggled and took another bite of her dinner.

"Wise choice Meredy, isn't that right guys?" Angel said as she chuckled. "I don't like this atmosphere. Either change it or I leave. I don't like you all prying in my business, if you want to know just ask. I know you all mean well so stop this childish behavior." Midnight bluntly said.

There was a heavy sigh of relief, the first one to question was of course Cobra.

"How long Macbeth?" He asked. Midnight replied calmly, "Hmm. Couple of years now. Just finally worked up the nerve to tell her." Everyone's expression changed to utter surprise. Even Angel was surprised! "Worked up a nerve? I don't recall ya ever being a wimp Macbeth. Besides I heard a little something extra." Cobra said jokingly as Angel's eyes widened.

"Oh? I wasn't being a wimp Erik, just didn't want to push a boundary I might've not been welcome to. Heard something extra? No privacy at all I see." Midnight shot back mockingly.

"Sorano, how long have you loved Macbeth?" Hoteye asked. She looked at her dinner as her cheeks got rosy with embarrassment, she really wanted to leave. "A year now.." She said meekly. Everyone's eyes were huge at this point. "So you purposely intruded on Macbeth's bath to hopefully see him naked right? You knew he was in there." Cobra said teasingly. Angel's eyes got huge and her face was now flustered. "O-Of course n-not! Erik you need to pull those snakes out of your ass!" With that she stood up and left without really touching her dinner. Midnight watched her leave, he didn't follow because she needed to cool off some flustered steam.

"She obviously did on purpose, now there's no doubt." Cobra laughed. Midnight raised a brow. "Well I suppose that would make sense, I mean you're well aware of last night, even though nothing really happened. " Midnight replied.

"My ass nothing happened Midnight you two almost went down until ya got soft in your heart. " Cobra said with a laugh. Midnight smirked and shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't embarrassed to admit such acts unlike Angel. Meredy hurried to finish her food, her face was red with embarrassment from just a topic. She picked up her plate and left. "Looks like we can talk as guys with no females I suppose." Jellal chuckled. They all turned to look at him. "How long have you been here Jellal?" They asked. "Never left, I heard the whole thing that's why Meredy left." Jellal said.

They nodded and Midnight took a sip of his water. "Midnight do you know anything about such things?" Jellal asked. With that Midnight spat out his water and started choking. "I really don't know how to respond to that one." Jellal said. "None of us do Jellal. We were locked up in your tower, went rogue as Oracion Seis, and locked up in prison. Of course none of us has ever engaged in that. Being around just any person is dangerous." Cobra shot back as Midnight finally got his composure back.

"Ah that's right." Jellal said. "Have YOU ever engaged in that type of stuff?" Cobra asked. "I have..once." He said meekly. That hit them all with surprise. "With who?!" They all asked. "E-Erza.." He said shyly. They all had to process that thought really well. "Why did you ask if I had experience? You think you're going to educate me on it or something?" Midnight asked.

"Well that was my intention, there are certain things you have to know before engaging in that sort of thing." Jellal said. "And what would that be?" Midnight asked. "I'm going to assume Sorano is also a virgin so hear me out. It will hurt for her obviously, but you do have a chance of getting her pregnant if you do not use protection. Depending on what your..um tastes are, the woman is ALWAYS first, you should always do what pleases her first before yourself, as it being both of your first time, take it slow, I highly recommend protection." Jellal said, he almost sounded like a father talking to his kids about sex.

They all listened but their cheeks were slightly pink listening to Jellal say those things they OBVIOUSLY didn't know. "Maybe I did need some educating...where would I get that protection Jellal..?" Midnight asked in a rare meek tone. "Well...I have some actually. " Jellal said shyly. "How did you get it?" Cobra asked raising a brow. "Well...Erza actually. She had some apparently..they were meant for me so..she gave them to me. The size varies so.." Jellal said quietly. "S-Size?!" They questioned. "It's a box with different sizes in it..Erza didn't know my uh size so..that's why I have that..so I can give you what I got Macbeth..just make sure it's the proper size or it can break and..she'll get pregnant that way too." Jellal said, he was obviously embarrassed but he couldn't just let them go at it and get into something they can't get out of.

Took them a few minutes to process what Jellal meant by size. They all sat there quietly and finally Midnight spoke up. "Alright..I can't believe I'm saying this..thanks Jellal." Midnight stood up still red stricken in the face. "You're welcome, you know you don't have to thank me I know you're all grateful. I know you all aren't to fond of me but it's the least I can do, I mean the vacation and this little talk." Jellal said as he stood up and led Midnight to his quarters. They all sat in silence and it stayed that way.

"Here Macbeth. You can take the whole box if you need it. I don't think whatever happened between Erza and I will happen again anytime soon." Jellal said as he gave Midnight the box.

"So doubtful. But these will come in handy, though..Jellal there's only 10 per size. I don't think it'll happen so often with Sorano and I but..how will I get more if I need them? We are all criminals..Meredy really doesn't need to get this kind of thing." Midnight said. "I can always dress up as Mystogen and get a box. If you don't like the multiple size box, once you know your size, I can pick up the proper size in a 50 pack." He said. Midnight raised a brow at his kindness.

"Anyways. Thanks Jellal." Midnight said as he stood up.

"Go easy on her Macbeth, you might break her in half." Jellal joked.

"Go fuck yourself Jellal." Midnight shot back as the thank you was no longer hovering and Jellal just sat back and nodded.

Midnight left and went up to his room for a nap. He was tired and that parenting session was to much. He threw the box on the desk and flopped on his futon.

Funny..I can't seem to fall asleep..yet I'm sleepy. Midnight thought. He looked at his right hand and his mind went blank for a moment which gave him a chance to rest. He fell asleep and rolled over on his left side.

The night went still and cold as Midnight's slumber continued in peace. No one disturbed him and for some reason he wished Angel would at least. But no sign of the Angelic Mage, so his slumber went deeper as he drifted away.


	5. Chapter 5 Are You Ok With This?

The night grew so still you could hear a pen drop outside the in. Midnight was sound asleep, nothing could bother him except the presence of Angel. In his slumber he dreamt of nothing, almost as if he was anticipating anxiously to wake up and see Angel before him, which he did not. He realized he had been a sleep for two hours, she wouldn't show up until the moon was high in the night sky anyways, it's how she was if she would anyways.

Midnight's sleep was disrupted, he was fidgety. He was never fidgety. He sighed heavily, he couldn't fix it yet and let alone go see her either. He sat by his windowsill and stared at the night sky in wonder. It was quite chilly so he didn't open then window, besides the fact he was adorned in his boxers and a solid white shirt, he usually slept this way unless they were forced to sleep outside then he wouldn't dare. He had his blanket wrapped around him like a child. His eyes showed no signs of wanting to sleep, so rare indeed for the sloth-like Mage to even dare be wide awake at night. He took every opportunity he could to sleep, in a way, he was refusing.

A couple of hours swung by as Midnight sat there in the chair, wrapped in his blanket and sound asleep. He actually fell asleep, resisting was to much work. There was a stir in his room, someone was in his quarters, but Midnight did not realize it until he felt a finger poke his cheek and a soft, gentle voice of Angel.

"Oi. Were you sitting here all night?" She laughed gently.

Midnight awoke sleepily as he rubbed his heavy eyes with the blanket falling to the ground. He replied sleepily, "I actually did, in fact I even refused sleep until it became to much work." He chuckled with a sly smirk.

"Oh? What were you hoping for?" She smirked at the Nightmare Mage. Midnight rose a brow and stood up, walking to the desk where he threw the box of condoms and grabbed the box only to realize they were missing. He tilted his head to the side a bit then turned around to see Angel, adorned in that same nightgown, holding the box with that sly grin. He look a bit surprised before responding.

"It seems you found them before I could even do anything about it." He said.

"I honestly had no idea you had such acts planned, I figured you weren't the type to want to..well um..go at it right away." She blushed and looked away embarrassed. He chuckled and smirked. "Wasn't planning to, I was just going to tease you but it seems you're the one who wants it more than I do. I could easily fix myself without a problem and wait as I said, are you that impatient?" He responded.

"I-I never said I did Macbeth!" She huffed. "Y-You're the strongest illusions Mage in Fiore, can you do something so Erik can't hear us?" She stuttered as she crossed her arms. Midnight looked at her in question. "I can but his ears are stronger then what I can throw at him, you know that. Sorano, why do you want me to do that anyways? Kukuku I see so you do want it after all and you're so shy about it just as you were today when he joked about it." He laughed a bit. Angel was now flustered and huffed. She was obvious.

"So what if he hears? I'll just make him shut up about it. If it makes you that uncomfortable I'll cut the conversation quickly. It's up to you Sorano. What do you want?" He asked in a calm tone, he meant every word and she could tell.

Sorano blushed and stood there, her head lowered to hide her face from the Nightmare Mage. He smirked as he got the hint from her embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly in her ear in a seductive tone. "Don't be to loud and we should be ok, I'll be as gentle as I can." She blushed and almost pushed him away before he grabbed her wrist and licked her ear gently. "Don't move to much, unless you really don't want it." He smirked as she looked away with that red stricken face, she wanted it so she obeyed. He chuckled, he actually got her to obey, it was amusing.

He knew she wouldn't resist at this point so he let her wrist go as he captured her soft lips in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss as she stood allowing him to do as he pleases. He nibbled on her lower lip before slipping his tongue in and to his amusement she cooed softly, allowing him to taste the inside of her mouth. He pressed his tongue on hers as she fought his tongue back with hers, she caught on quick as their tongues wrestled. He pulled her close with his hands on her waist, he glided his hands up her body and up to her shoulders, he could feel her shudder to his gentle touch.

He tugged gently at her nightgown strap before lopping it off her shoulder, her nightgown dropping to the floor as she instantly covered herself, showing that shy side of her tsundere personality. Her blush intensified as he smirked and took off his tee shirt. "You're quite shy, I mean how you dress and act you would never guess. Hue. No need to be around me though." He grabbed her arms and pulled her to the futon, he rather not get to rowdy. She blushed as he gentle tossed her on the futon as he pinned her to it looking into her Angelic blue eyes. "Sorano..things will get a lot better from here on out." He leaned in and licked her neck as she gasped in surprise. He trailed his tongue down her neck and down to her collarbone, sucking on it gently. He glided his left hand up her body as she trembled slightly and finally cupped her left breast in his hand with her letting out a small moan.

"M-Macbeth wait..I-I'm sensitive there.." She stuttered and looked away, shy, yes, but to Midnight she shouldn't be as shy as she is considering she's naked in front of him. He chuckled softly, "I figured that out..but isn't that the point?" Her eyes widened as he continued to fondle her, he pulled back from her collarbone as he toyed with her breasts as she moaned softly, he leaned up to her ear and whispered once more, "You should be more quiet dear." He chuckled softly as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

He smirked as he leaned in to her right breast, he licked the nipple gently before circling his tongue around it and sucked on it gently as her moans escaped through her hand as the pink bud enjoyed his attention. He pinched the other as he let go of the other before grabbing it and pinching it as well. He rolled them between his fingers as she couldn't contain herself, she was at his mercy just by him fondling her, she hated it yet loved it, she would never say it.

He smirked a sly smirk before kissing her again and again, he finally whispered once more, "You know, I think you're already aroused before you entered my room otherwise you wouldn't be this damp." He chuckled. She hissed and pushed him down beneath her. "I've had it with your smart remarks Macbeth! I-It's my turn! I'll have you practically begging!" She huffed as she blushed. He smirked and shrugged, "Sure go for it Sorano."

She got a bit frustrated, but she knew he was just teasing her. She smirked and sat on his chest. "I'm far more capable to do this then you." She bluntly said. "Oh? I can feel you dripping on my chest, so tell me how is it you're more capable than I?" Midnight shot back with a smirk. Angel's eyes widened as her blush intensified. At that moment it was all or nothing, she reached down to touch him in his male area, she placed her hand on it and realized she wasn't the only one now. "Heh you say that but look you've got a boner." She said with a smirk before yanking it a bit roughly causing Midnight to growl slightly in surprise. "Don't get to full of yourself, I'm sure I can make you at my mercy, I mean how hard can it be really?" She said with a slight nervous tone.

"It seems you're nervous, shall I just touch you more? You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't make you do anything you dislike." He said. She looked away shyly as she debated on what she wanted.

She got off of the Nightmare Mage and sat shyly in front of him. He smirked at her choice, let alone her cute expression she adorned. He pushed her down and slid his hand down her thigh, then in between her legs as he slid them up closer to her area. She squirmed a bit to his hand but allowed him of course to do as he pleased. "See? You're quite soaked down here, now be a good girl and allow me to touch you." He smirked before capturing her lips once more as he glided his fingers up to her vaginal area.

Angel moaned softly into the kiss, as he rubbed her gently, he then slid in one digit as she dug her nails into the futon as her back arched just slightly. He smirked at her reaction as he fingered her, she was at his mercy and practically begging. Which is what he wanted of course. He slid in a second digit as she then reached out and clung to him, her nails digging into his back.

"Tell me Sorano, beg for me." He said in a seductive tone. She mustered out word through her heavy breathing.

"Macbeth..I-I..can't take it anymore..l-let me touch you!" His eyes grew big, he was not expecting her to say that.

"W-Wait..what?!" Midnight said in a surprised tone as he was suddenly pinned down by the Angelic Mage, she tugged off his boxers and grabbed his hardened member before he could stop her she gave it a good stroke as she then smashed her lips against his as he felt his nails claw into the futon.

A-All of a sudden..nngh..I-I wasn't expecting this! Dammit.! S-Sorano..n-not there!

His thoughts echoed so loud if only she could here them. He kissed her in return as he felt her pull back and lean down to his member.

"W-Wait S-Sorano y-you don't..!" He was cut off by her tongue gliding across his member, he shuddered as he moaned quite loud, in fact he put his hand over his mouth in shock to how he sounded. Even Angel was shocked but also loved that cute voice he was trying to hide. She continued to lick him before finally engulfing him and started to suck. His moans were slipping through his hand, he was way worse than Angel herself!

"A-Ah..S-Sorano..s-stop.!" His face was crimson as his nails practically were clawing into the floor. She really had him at her mercy!

He held back as much as possible but he was about to burst, never had he ever imagined this would happen let alone so quick!

"S-Sorano I-I.." He couldn't say anymore before she pulled back with chuckle. He was a bit surprised, she pulled back before he burst just to tease him, she got away with it too! He was blushing beer red, he realized what she did. She got payback! He sounded way more lewd than she did, he smirked, she sure did make things interesting.

"I had you at my mercy, your moans were so lewd and cute I couldn't help it." She chuckled. With that he pinned her down and rubbed his member against her slick area.

"Getting payback must've been amusing, I was going to be nice but I take it back." He smirked. Her eyes widened as she blushed, small moans escaped her lips.

"D-Don't tease me.." She whined. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered gently.

"I'll be gentle, but next time to do that I will not be so nice you can count on that sweetheart."

Before he did anything he pulled back and slipped one of the condoms on that was in the box, he grabbed a random one, it fit perfectly. He looked at the size and realized it was a large. He really needed to be easy on her at this point. He tossed the wrapper away and leaned back against her.

She nodded a shy nod as he then pulled her close, he pushed in gently as she wrap her arms around his neck and she squeezed her eyes closed. He got the tip in as he pushed a bit more in slowly as she moaned a bit loudly as her nails clawed at his back, she clung to him. He pushed all the way in as she trembled as he let out a soft moan. "Tell me when you want me to move.." He said softly.

She hung on to him and whispered softly. "I-I'm..one with you..how strange to say. Y-You can move." She didn't know what to say but she felt the pain go away and felt him inside her, it was a warm feeling. He nodded and thrust into her slowly as Angel moaned with him, he grimaced at her tightening around him and it felt good.

He kissed her as he continued to thrust into her, he didn't want to break her and it seemed she liked pace he moved quite well, he broke the kiss as Angel continued to cling to the Nightmare Mage.

"M-Macbeth..I-I'm at my limit..!" She said between moans, he knew it too. He was at his limit as well.

"S-Sorano..! I-I can't hold it anymore..!" They clung to one another as they climaxed together before he collapsed on her, both breathing heavily as Angel wrapped her arms around Midnight, she hugged him like he was some giant teddy bear. He blushed a bit and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Macbeth, have sweet dreams dear." She said in a loving tone. He felt his heart skip a beat. "I love you too Sorano..stay..until I fall asleep..." His voice trailed off as he passed out in his sloth-like, famous slumber. She smiled as she coddled him a bit longer before getting up and putting her nightgown back on. She put his boxers and tee shirt back on him and tucked him in almost as if he was an innocent child. She kissed his forehead and smiled as she left his room and returning to hers for a new day to begin, with two more days left if their vacation, she was more than happy.

She entered her room and laid down in her futon, she still wore that smile before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
